Lincoln
Lincoln is an American luxury brand of the Ford Motor Company. Founded in 1917 by Henry M. Leland and acquired by Ford in 1922, Lincoln has manufactured vehicles since the 1920s. Leland named the brand after his longtime hero Abraham Lincoln. History The company was founded in August 1917 by Henry M. Leland, one of the founders of Cadillac (originally the Henry Ford Company). He left the Cadillac division of General Motors during World War I and formed the Lincoln Motor Company to build Liberty aircraft engines with his son Wilfred. After the war, the company's factories were retooled to manufacture luxury automobiles. Purchase by Ford The company encountered severe financial troubles during the transition, coupled with body styling that wasn't comparable to other luxury makers, and after having produced only 150 cars in 1922, was forced into bankruptcy and sold for US$8,000,000 to the Ford Motor Company on February 4, 1922, which went to pay off some of the creditors. The purchase of Lincoln was a personal triumph for Henry Ford, who had been forced out of his second (after Detroit Automobile Company) company by a group of investors led by Leland. Ford's company, renamed Cadillac in 1902 and purchased by rival General Motors in 1909, was Lincoln's chief competitor. Lincoln quickly became one of America's top selling luxury brands alongside Cadillac and Packard. Ford made no immediate change, either in the chassis or the V8 L-head engine which was rated 36.4 SAE and produced at 2,800 rpm. An unusual feature of this power unit was the 60 degree separation of the cylinder blocks that helped to cut down on synchronous vibration found with similar engines with 90 degree separation produced at the time. After the Ford takeover, bodywork changes and reduced prices increased sales to 5,512 vehicles from March to December 1922. In 1923, several body styles were introduced, that included two- and three-window, four door sedans and a phaeton that accommodated four passengers. They also offered a two passenger roadster and a seven passenger touring sedan and limousine, which was sold for $5,200. A sedan, limo, cabriolet and town car were also offered by coachbuilders Fleetwood, and a second cabriolet was offered by coachbuilder Brunn. Prices for the vehicles built by these coachbuilders went for as much as $7,200, and despite the limited market appeal, Lincoln sales rose about 45 percent to produce 7,875 cars and the company was operating at a profit by the end of 1923. In 1924 large touring sedans began to be used by police departments around the country. They were known as Police Flyers, which were equipped with four wheel brakes, two years before they were introduced on private sale vehicles. These specially equipped vehicles, with bullet proof windshields measuring 7/8 of an inch thick and spot lights mounted on the ends of the windshield, also came with an automatic windshield wiper for the driver and a hand operated wiper for the front passenger. Police whistles were coupled to the exhaust system and gun racks were also fitted to these vehicles. Optional equipment was not necessarily an issue with Lincolns sold during the 1920s, however, customers who wanted special items were accommodated. A nickel plated radiator shell could be installed for $25, varnished natural wood wheels were $15, or Rudge-Whitworth center-lock wire wheels for another $100. Disteel steel disc wheels were also available for $60. Lincoln chose not to make yearly model changes, used as a marketing tool of the time, designed to lure new customers. Lincoln customers of the time were known to purchase more than one Lincoln with different bodywork, so changing the vehicle yearly was not done to accommodate their customer base.John Bentley, "Lincoln", in The Old Car Book, Number 168, Fawcett Books, 1952 p. 52-57 In 1927, Lincoln adopted the greyhound as their emblem, which was later replaced with the stylized diamond emblem that is currently in use. In 1932, Lincoln introduced the V12-powered KB. The same year, Eugene T. "Bob" Gregorie, at the styling studio created by Edsel Ford, began designing what became the Continental, eventually the most important car made by Lincoln. It started as a one-off project car for Edsel, who wanted a European-style car unlike the boxier designs his father's company produced, to drive around on vacations in Florida. Lincoln-Zephyr The sportier Zephyr gave Gregorie his chance. Introduced for the 1936 model year, it featured a V12, and was so successful it almost became a brand name, rather than just a model. Its first year increased Lincoln sales almost ninefold.David Burgess-White, "Lincoln", in World of Automobiles, Volume 10, p.1196-7 Gregorie simply sectioned a 1938 Zephyr Coupé , allowing most of the existing dies and tooling to be retained, adding the hallmark vertically mounted spare tire. Continental The result became the Continental, eventually the most important car made by Lincoln; by the time it ended production in 1948, 5322 were built, almost entirely by hand. The Zephyr, on which it was based, stopped production in early 1942 when Ford converted to war work, and was not revived.Burgess-White, p.1197 The Continental's spare tire mount was so distinctive, those who work on custom cars still call adding a similar mount a "Continental kit". Continental Mark II The Continental Mark II revived the concept. It was produced by the short-lived Continental division from April 1955 to July 1957 before it was turned over to the Lincoln marque. The Mark II had a basic list price of $10,000, the same as a Rolls-Royce that year. The Continental division merged with Lincoln in 1958. Town Car The Continental became Lincoln's flagship model until 1981 when the Town Car, previously the Continental's top trim level, became its own model and took over that role. Navigator In 1998 Lincoln was the best-selling luxury brand in the United States, helped by the massive success of the Navigator SUV, and a redesign of the Town Car as well as the Continental. Renaissance as global brand Lincoln was one of the Premier Automotive Group brands from 1998 to 2002, but was pulled out due to Ford's new marketing strategy of separating its import brands from its domestic marques. In recent years the company had fallen behind Japanese, European, and American competitors for a lack of new models. The company has reacted to remedy this, however, by sharing parts and platforms with other Ford divisions worldwide in an attempt to bring more new models to market faster. The result is the introduction of several new models, starting with the 2006 Mark LT pickup (later replaced by the Platinum trim version of the Ford F-150), Zephyr (upgraded and renamed Lincoln MKZ for the 2007 model year) and the MKX Crossover SUV. Subsequent model launches were the MKS sedan in 2009 and the MKT "Touring" crossover for the 2010 model year. Lincoln vehicles are currently officially available in the United States, Canada, Mexico, Puerto Rico, U.S. Virgin Islands, Guam, American Samoa, Northern Mariana Islands, South Korea, and the Middle East. Lincoln competes with other luxury brands, mainly Cadillac of Ford's American arch rival General Motors, but also to a lesser extent with brands such as Lexus of Toyota, Infiniti of Nissan, Acura of Honda, and Audi of Volkswagen. Expanded lineup replacing Mercury On June 2, 2010, Ford officially announced the closure of the Mercury line by the end of the year. Derrick Kuzak, Ford's head of product development, said seven new or updated Lincoln product lines would be developed over four years to make up for Mercury's loss. One of these would be Lincoln's first compact car. Presidential cars used by President Calvin Coolidge, c. 1924]] Lincoln has a long history of providing official state limousines for the U.S. President]. The first car specially built for Presidential use was the 1939 Lincoln V12 convertible called the "Sunshine Special" used by Franklin D. Roosevelt. It remained in use until 1948. A 1950 Lincoln Cosmopolitan called the "Bubble Top" was used by Presidents Truman, Eisenhower, Kennedy, and once by Johnson. It was retired in 1965. The Lincoln limousine made famous in Dallas was a 1961 Lincoln Continental convertible, custom built by Hess and Eisenhart of Cincinnati, and known as the SS-100-X. The Secret Service had the car fitted with a 1962 grill for aesthetic reasons. It was in use from 1961 to 1977, having undergone extensive alterations which made it an armor-plated sedan after Kennedy's assassination. A 1969 Lincoln was used by Nixon and a 1972 Lincoln used by Presidents Ford, Carter, Reagan, and Bush. A 1989 Lincoln was the last Presidential Lincoln as of 2004. Cadillac supplied Presidential limousines in 1983, 1993, 2001, and 2004. The John F. Kennedy limousine also included a "Plexiglas" bubble top to be used in the event of inclement weather. The 1961 vehicle was notorious for its inadequate cooling of the rear of the passenger cabin while the bubble top was in place, particularly in sunshine. In order to prevent excessive heat and discomfort to the passengers, the top was often removed prior to parades, as was the case in Dallas on November 22, 1963. Though it was always assumed that President Lyndon Baines Johnson had the car destroyed after the assassination of President Kennedy, the 100-X was turned over to the Secret Service, Army Materials Research Center, Hess & Eisenhart, Pittsburgh Plate Glass Company, and Ford Motor Company for retrofitting of armor plating, permanent sedan roof, new interior, improved air-conditioning system, electronic communications equipment, bulletproof glass, a new paint treatment, as well as cosmetic alterations to remove damage incurred during the assassination, among other changes. The car is also on display at the Henry Ford Museum.5 The Johnson Administration also used three 1965 Lincoln Continental Executive Limousines. Two limousines for the President and one for Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, as well as a 1968 "stretch" Lincoln to be used in Washington, D.C., and Austin, Texas. This vehicle is on display at the Lyndon Baines Johnson Library and Museum. The 100-X was modified again in 1967. Later, under President Richard Nixon, the large one-piece glass roof was replaced with a smaller glass area and a hinged roof panel. It remained in service until 1977 and resides in its final configuration at the Henry Ford Museum. President Nixon ordered a 1969 model limousine, through Lehman-Peterson of Chicago. This vehicle also had an added sunroof so that Nixon could stand upright when appearing before parade-goers if desired. This vehicle was equipped with several features, such as retractable hand grips and running boards, options later copied by Hess and Eisenhart. This car is now located at the Nixon Library in Yorba Linda, California. In 1974, Ford supplied a 1972 Continental model which was stretched to , outfitted with armor plating, bullet resistant glass and powered by a V8 engine. This limousine was used by Presidents Gerald Ford, Jimmy Carter, and Ronald Reagan, and is on display at the Henry Ford Museum. This model was also altered a number of times during its history, including a full body redesign in 1979. This was the limousine that Reagan was about to enter during his assassination attempt in 1981. Lincoln automobiles Historic * Lincoln Blackwood (2002) * Lincoln Capri (1952–1959) * Lincoln Continental (1961–2002) * Lincoln Cosmopolitan (1949–1954) * Lincoln Custom (1941–1942) * Lincoln Custom (1955) * Lincoln K-series (1931–1939) * Lincoln Lido (1950–1951) * Lincoln Mark Series (1956–1998) * Lincoln Premiere (1956–1960) * Lincoln Sport (1949–1951) * Lincoln Versailles (1977–1980) * Lincoln-Zephyr (1936–1942), a car line priced between Ford and Lincoln * Lincoln (no other name) (1946–1951) * Lincoln L-series (1920–1930) * Lincoln-Zephyr Continental (1940–1942, 1946–1948), later Lincoln Continental Recent * Lincoln LS (2000–2006) * Lincoln Aviator (2003–2005) * Lincoln Zephyr (2006) * Lincoln Mark LT (2006—2008) Current and potential models Lincoln currently uses a new naming system with most models bearing a three-letter designation beginning with "MK" instead of a name, starting in 2007. The Navigator and Town Car names remain, but all other models use the new nomenclature. * Lincoln MKT (2010—) * Lincoln MKS (2009—) * Lincoln MKX (2007— ) * Lincoln MKZ (2007— ) * Lincoln Navigator (1998— ) * Lincoln Town Car (1981—2011) Concept cars * Lincoln Continental 1950-X (1952) * Lincoln Anniversary (1953) * Lincoln Maharaja (1953) * Lincoln XL-500 (1953) * Lincoln Mardi Gras (1954) * Lincoln Futura (1955) * Lincoln Indianapolis(1955) * Lincoln Continental Town Sedan (1965, 1969) * Lincoln Coronation Coupe (1966) * Lincoln Coronation II (1967) * Lincoln Mark III Dual Cowl Phaeton (1970) * Lincoln Continental Concept 90 (1982) * Lincoln Continental Concept (1983) * Lincoln Quicksilver (1985–1986) * Lincoln Continental Next Generation Mark (1986–1987) * Lincoln Vignale (1987) * Lincoln Machete (1988) * Lincoln Marque X (1992) * Lincoln L2K (1995) * Lincoln Sentinel (1996) * Lincoln Special LS (1999) * Lincoln Mark 9 (2001) * Lincoln Continental Concept (2002) * Lincoln Navicross (2003) * Lincoln MK9 concept (2004) * Lincoln Mark X concept (2004) * Lincoln MKR concept (2007) * Lincoln C concept (2009) References Further reading * David Burgess-White, "Lincoln", in World of Automobiles, Volume 10. London: Orbis Publishing Ltd, 1974. External links * Official Website * * Website of Lincoln Presidential Limousines Category:Truck manufacturers of the United States Category:Car manufacturers of the United States Category:Ford Motor Company Lincoln Category:Luxury motor vehicle manufacturers Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers based in Michigan Category:Companies of the United States Category:Companies founded in 1917